


I'm Not Done With You

by Snow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Families of Choice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: I want Lestrade looking after Sherlock. Bonus if they cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Done With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thechosennerf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechosennerf/gifts).



> Written as comment-fic and unbetaed.

Sherlock is actually dressed when he answers the door to Lestrade. Lestrade wasn't expecting that, but he is expecting Sherlock's disappointment as he says, "You don't have a case for me."

"Yeah. Sorry. I just thought that with Mrs. Hudson visiting family and John at a conference you might tolerate company." Lestrade knows that Sherlock already knows that, but he's not unwilling to give voice to his motives.

Sherlock snorts. "I have a minder already. And I don't need him so much that I'll fall apart just because he's gone for a long weekend."

Lestrade finds the smile comes easily to his lips. "Have I missed the opportunity to have your company for lunch, then?"

"Is it lunchtime?" Sherlock follows the question with a shrug. "I'd rather have a case."

"I don't have one for you, and I'm not exactly going to obtain permission to let you look at cold cases again, given your behaviour last time I tried it."

Sherlock throws his arms up. "I can't determine much from them when the officers on the scene only wrote down the details _they_ thought were relevant. And they're _always_ wrong."

"Is that a 'Yes please, Lestrade, I would love to take a glance at some of your more interesting cold cases because I know that it's three more days before John comes back'?"

Sherlock rolls his eyes. "Hardly. But I suppose I might be willing to do you a favour."

"Ah yes. Because I love having to stick out my neck for your enjoyment," Lestrade says.

"Only I'm sure to solve one of them and that will justify it to your superiors and you'll be able to catch a criminal when they think they've gotten away with it, before the statue of limitations expires."

"I guess that what you're trying to say is that I'll owe you."

"Obviously," Sherlock says.

"I'm sure you also know that whenever I have a case I think you would actually help with, I do bring you on."

Sherlock shrugs. "I'd rather be brought on more often. Your judgement isn't always good with these things. But I suppose you're going to suggest a ridiculous alternative."

"I could buy you dinner," Lestrade says.

A scoff. "You're simply worried about me starving, and trying to use owing me as an excuse to do something you already want to do."

Lestrade shrugs. "Dinner, where I promise not to ask if you miss John, or if you've heard from him."

Sherlock considers. "I am usually hungry when I finish a case."

Lestrade gives Sherlock a fond smile. "I'll bring things over the files when I can," he says. "And pick out a restaurant." He has no doubts about Sherlock's ability to solve a case that completely stumped the Met.

Sherlock shakes his head. "I don't think I'll feel like going out. You're bringing me takeaway. "

Right, that's...well, fine, actually. Not that Lestrade's uncomfortable being with Sherlock in public, but if Sherlock would like to not leave his apartment, then as long as he allows Lestrade to bring him food then that's fine with Lestrade.

* * *

"Your suspect was denied bail today," Lestrade says, scooping the rice onto two plates, followed by some curry. He sets one plate down on the coffee on the coffee table in front of where Sherlock's sprawled across the sofa, before taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Not there," Sherlock says. "That's John's chair."

"Oh," Lestrade says, but the other one is Sherlock's. It only feels right to sit in Sherlock's when he's taking charge and doing his best to force Sherlock to be a team player. That's decidedly not what tonight is about. "Shove over then."

Sherlock doesn't move, so Lestrade sets his plate next to Sherlock's and pulls Sherlock's legs off the sofa, before settling in the space they left. Sherlock does Lestrade the favour of picking the chicken and potato pieces out of his curry, before pushing his plate aside and draping an arm over Lestrade's shoulders.

"What's this then?" Lestrade asks, because it's usually dangerous to let that sort of behaviour from Sherlock go unremarked, even if he doesn't innately mind. It's Sherlock, he's weirdly like a child sometimes.

"Finish eating," Sherlock says. "I want a cuddle."

Lestrade obediently finishes his food and then sets his plate aside. Sherlock hands him a breath mint, and Lestrade looks suspiciously at it. "You're not planning on kissing me, are you?" He feels like he should point out that he's _not_ John, but 1) he promised not to do that and 2) he likes to avoid making assumptions about the nature of John and Sherlock's relationship. But then, Sherlock's probably already read those thoughts on his face.

"Not going to kiss you, no." Sherlock smirks. "Though you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Lestrade groans, but he takes the mint. Sherlock wraps his arms around him and rests his head on Lestrade's shoulder. "I suppose you're going to want to turn on the telly, or something ridiculous like that," Sherlock says.

"No," Lestrade says, relishing the simple feeling of human contact almost as much as Sherlock seems to be. "Just this is good."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments (including constructive criticism) are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
